


late night cuddles

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Callum can’t sleep without feeling Ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	late night cuddles

Ben had realised pretty early on in their relationship that Callum had developed some kind of attachment to sleeping with him, he would always need to be touching Ben falling asleep and while sleeping. There would be times Ben would wake up and move around the bed to get comfy but it wouldn’t be long until Callum was waking up following his body wherever it had moved to.

Ben wasn’t sure what the attachment was whether it was always worrying where Ben was so it was comforting to feel him the whole time he was sleeping or it was something Callum needed himself to always know Ben was there to make him sleep easier, Ben never asked what the reason was he didn’t want to make Callum feel awkward about it. It wasn’t an issue anyway because Ben loved to cuddle and didn’t mind being smothered by his handsome fiancé while they slept.

That’s how this particular night they had went to sleep bens head on Callums chest and arm around his waist, this was the way they fell asleep most nights it was both of their favourite cuddle positions but Ben woke up around 4am he must of moved in his sleep because he was on his side and Callums chest was pressed up against his back, arm around his waist and head tucked into his neck lightly breathing. Ben sighed at the cuteness of his fiancé, he could feel the dryness in his throat he needed a drink. He started to move to get up when Callum began to stir behind him opening his eyes slightly “where you going” he let out in the sleepiest voice. “I’m only going to get some water I’ll be right back” Ben smiled lightly patting Callums hair, Callum smiled back before rolling onto his back.

When Ben came back from getting a drink he put the rest of the water on the bedside table before climbing back into bed, he thought Callum had fell back asleep but the second his body hit the mattress Callum was holding his arm out for Ben to lay on his chest. Ben positioned himself with his head on his chest and leg over his legs, Callum gave a sweet kiss to the top of his head whispering “love you”, Ben kissed Callums chest replying “love you too” they both fell back asleep within seconds with sleepy smiles on their faces.


End file.
